Andentrado en un juego
by Xxdrangon the fairyxX
Summary: El equipo natsu va hacia una mision petición de mirajane pero resulta ser que la misión va hacerse una trampa para que el equipo natsu entra a un juego RPG que pasara en esta aventura PD: va haber muchas parejas pero principalmente natsu y lucy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: A hiro le pertenece fairy tail**

**pero a mi me pertenece esta historia**

**capitulo 1**

* * *

Era un día muy calido y silencioso en magnolia se veían los pájaros volando todo bien excepto por el comùn ruido de el mejor gremio de Fiore nada mas y menos que fairy tail.

-Que pasa hielitos tienes miedo de pelear se escuchaba el pelirrosa con un aura de fuego y estrujando su dos puños y con tono alto y agresivo

-Que pasa cabeza de antorcha quiere pelea? ya vas a ver fuegito con el mismo tono de voz que natsu

¡Callense los dos ! decían la gran titania mientras que se comí un pastel su plato favorito

-Va-vale erza decían los dos como si estuvieran sincronizados

-Cuando de repente entró lucy saludando a todos de el gremio mientras que se acercaba a la barra donde estaba la albina

-Hola mira como esta tu trabajo decía la rubia hacia la albina

-Hola lucy ¿que te puedo ofrecer de tomar o comer? decía mirajane mientras que lavaba platos y vasos

-Bueno solo dame un zumo de naranja si se puede decía lucy

-Vale ya te lo sirvo mientra que se veía a natsu y happy camina acercándose a la barra y sentadose

-Hola natsu como te va mientras que la rubia veía como natsu sensentaba al lado de ella

-Hey lucy decía natsu mientras que se recostaba en la barra

-Ara ara ten lucy tu zumo de naranja y que se te ofrece natsu y happy decia la albina a los dos compañeros

-Ami dame algo de comer decía natsu mientras que happy decía  
y ami un pescado

-Vale ya te lo doy decia mirajane

-Bueno gracias mira por zumo de naranja decia la rubia

-Hey lucy quieres hacer una misión le dice natsu a lucy

-Tengan ustedes dos le daba la albina un plato de carne y otro de con pescado

-Gracias mira me llevó el pescado para compartir con charles decia happy

-Lucy le respondió la pregunta de natsu diciendo ok pero primero tenemos que ver cual elegir

-Bueno esperate un momento mientras que natsu tenia comida en la boca

-Pero come bien idiota le decía la rubia a pelirrojo

-Vale decía el pelirrojo con la carne en la boca

-Bueno después paso el rato y después de comer fueron a ver el cartel de misiones

-Mmm se busca cofre del tesoro por 30.000 jewels que más habrá decia la rubia mientras que se voltiaba para ver que pasaba y aparecio mirajane

-Hey Lucy y Natsu me podrías hacer un favor los llamaba la albina

-Claro mira que se te ofrece decìa Lucy

-Claro mira que necesitas decía Natsu

-Bueno es que se han escuchados algunos rumores que una misión de un artefacto muy estraño y bueno piden 50.000 jewels

-50.000 jewels! me vendría bien bueno mira lo hare y tu natsu que dices

-Bien con tal que hagamos una misión juntos

-Hubo un sonrojo muy pequeño en ese momento de lucy or lo que digo el pelirrojo

-Hey chicos puedo ir con ustedes se escuchaba erza detrás de natsu con su tipica armadura que siempre llevaba

-Al lado de erza estaba era quien el chico que se quita la camisa era gray

-Hey cabeza de antorcha quiero ir con ustedes (porque quiero desaserme de Juvia) pesando en la mente suya

-Que quieres pelea helado de mierda decía Natsu

-Hey chicos puedo ir con ustedes también decía una voz muy aguda pero conociday era Wendy que al lado llevaba a charles y happy que andaba con el pescado que le habia dado mirajane

-Bueno ya esta todo el equipo bueno la misión dice que se encuentra en la casa de una persona llamado kaketsu que es geologo y encontro una cosas muy rara y quiere que le lleve un paquete por un bosque y habra algunos enemigos muy fuerte pero bueno eso es lo que dice la mision decia la albina

-Bueno te ayudaremos mirajane además podre pagar la cuota de mi apartamento decia la rubia

-Vamos saliò corriendo rápidamente Natsu pero saliendo de la puerta se da la vuelta y vuelve a donde estaba

-Hey mira donde es que queda eso? decía mientra que se rascaba la cabeza

-Idiota con cara sonriente decía la rubia

-Bueno se encuentra al sur de magnolia sería como una hora en carruaje decia la albina de pelo largo

-Carruaje no puede ser cualquier u otra cosa no quiero marearme por una hora decía el pelirrojo con cara de angustiar

-Bueno natsu-sama intentaré ayudar con mi magia decia la pequeña wendy

-Vale wendy te lo digo es tu mano decía el pelirojo

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo natsu-sama

-Bueno pero no te esfuerces tanto wendy decía charles (o carla como le quieran decir)

-Bueno es hora de irnos decía erza

-¡Aye sir! decia el happy de costumbre

*En el carruaje

-Ah wendy hug dijiste hug que servirá tu magia decia el pelirrojo que de costumbre estaba mareado

-Lo siento natsu-sama pero como otra vez se reduce cada vez que usas la magia lo siento natsu-sama decía la peliazul

-Bueno creo que no necesitas usar esa magia otra vez en natsu decía charles hacia wendy

-No importa resistiré *intentando pararse pum *cae de golpe no no puedo hug decia el pelirrojo mareado

-Natsu te mareas muy rápido por lo menos deberías resistir decia lucy

-Es que no lo puedo hug evitar decía entrecortado natsu

-Bueno ya estamos llegando a la casa de el sr. kaketsu decía erza

Tum tum *toque de puerta

-Hey hay alguien ahí decía gray

*Abriendoce la puerta

-Ho ustedes deben ser fairy tail yo soy kanketsu el que pidió por la misión se encontraba un joven con ojos azules muy bien vesti con una chaqueta y un patalon muy adecuado

-Si somos nosotros decía titania

-Bueno pasen decía el joven geólogo

-Les he pedido que vengan solo para que prueben el artefacto estraño que salia en la descripcion de la misión

-Bueno eso es fácil donde esta la máquina hablaba el pelirrojo con cara de no mucha inportancía

-Esperate un momento decía gray mientras que agarraba a Natsu de la camisa

-Bueno lo que pasa es que ese artefacto necesita mucha magia y yo no tengo la suficiente magia así que si se unen tods podría ser que lo activen decía kaketsu

-Esto sera Pan comido decía Natsu

-Bueno venga para llevarlos hacia el artefacto decía el geologo

-Bueno este es se encontraba una especie de botón lo e tenido en muy buena condiciones hasta que alguien la activara por eso es que nesesito su magia bueno juntes sus mano para que acumulen su energia en un solo punto le decia a los magos

-Vale se agarran todos de la mano y solo faltaba que natsu tocará el botón pum *toca el botón

-Que les vayan bien jajajajaja

-Maldición decía natsu mientras que se teletransportaba

-Donde nos encontramos? se preguntaba Lucy

Natsu respondiéndole le decía

-No tengo idea

* * *

**bueno el primer capitulo de este fanfic y mi primer capitulo con esta cuenta espero llevame bien con ustedes bueno los deje con suspenso jejeje el proximo capitulo les encantara bueno hasta la proxima y aqui empiesa el ending oknoXD**

**bye Xx dragon the fairy xX se va**


	2. RPG

**quiero mucho mas manga de**

**fairy tail lo nesesito**

capitulo 2 : RPG

* * *

-Pero que demonios nos encontramos ese estupido geologo no tendio una trampa eh que esto

-Cuando le salió una especie de pantalla todos pero que decía

-Dice: elige que va hacer en esta aventura espadachín,arquero(a),encatador(a),domador(a), hechicero de apoyo ilusionista elige para empezar la aventura leia la rubia

-pero que esto debe ser una especie de rpg de eso juegos viejos se preguntaba gray

-Dejaron de existir de hace mucho tiempo por una rara razón extraña le respondia titania

-Bueno vamos a elegir que vamos hacer porque sino no podremos ir al ningu lado interrumpía lucy

-Vamos yo voy a elegir espadachín

-Vale natsu va hacer espadachin bueno entoces voy a ser arquero se anotaba en la mente lucy

-Creo que voy a ser hechicera aunque no se puede tener las misma características que ser mago creo que me conveniria porque es de apoyo espero que sea como la misma magia mia decia wendy

-Bueno natsu espadachín yo arquera y wendy hechicera de apoyo recontaba lucy quien era quien

-Ya solo falta erza y el cabeza de hielo hablaba natsu sarcásticamente hacia gray

-Uff no voy pelear con este inmaduro bueno de otro lado voy a ser ilusionista no se porque pero quiero ver que me parece ser ilusionista respondía gray

-Bueno ahora solo falta erza-sama decía wendy

-Bueno creo que elegiré espadachin igual que natsu porque es lo mas cercano a mi armadura decia erza

-bueno vamos a elegir decía lucy

cuando sale un aviso que dice:al terminar de elegir van a ser telestransportados al centro de la primera ciudad para empezar tu gran aventura

¡Bueno vamos ahora allá! decían todos sincronizados

*telestraportar hacia la ciudad armonía

-A en donde estamos decía natsu

-mmm parece que tenemos una especie de dinero preguntaba wendy

-Oh parece que tenemos una guía y una arma en un inventario umm como cuando pogo armadura ojala que pueda encontrar armaduras de cualquier tipo para sentirme mejor que antes se preguntaba erza

-Erza-sama tienes una ropa como que muy desgastada

-Eh se veía hacia abajo erza pero que demonios como puedo tener esta ropa

se veía una camisa color blanca pero un poco desgastados y unos short colores negros con una correa

pero que camisa tan desgastada hasta natsu tiene una camisa más educada por favor muy molesta erza

-Hey erza mira por allí hay una tienda puede ser que venda algo de ropa para comprar decia gray mientras señalaba una tienda

-Eh si gracias gray bueno voy a comprar rápido y nos vamos hacia algun lado para salir de esta cosa respondia erza

-Bueno vamos a esperar a erza que compra su ropa bueno deberíamos leer la guía que digo erza lo voy leer y después se lo decimos a erza vale? decia lucy

-Aquí dice: bienvenidos aventureros por empezar esta aventura este RPG trata de derrotar a 50 boss cada uno sera en un mundo diferente pero para pasar y encontrarte con ese boss tendra que cumplir lo requirimientos nesesarios que se mostrara en un libro al juntar todo esos requirimientos sera teletranportados asi que tendrás que estar armado .Cada vez que pasas de nivel tendrás un nuevo ítem y lo podras equipar pero tiene que se de las habilidades por ejemplo: armadadura de fuerza habilidad si te sale otros item podras intercambiarlos con tu amigo bueno eso es todo empieza tu aventura ya y lucy

-Lo sabía este era una de esa rpg interrumpía natsu

-Bueno con que eso es lo que hay que pero viéndolo de otro lado tendríamos que pasar 50 niveles y eso cuanto durará en el otro mundo

-Ya me cambie ahora hay que leer la guía que teníamos salía erza de algún lado con una yukata color rosado y con una rosa

-Eh y esa ropa que no podías comprate una camisa decia natsu

-Calla natsu lo que pasa es que no tenía mucha ropa y esto es lo mas que me parecia bueno entoces que con lo del manual decia erza

-bueno lo que decía erza-sama es: *wendy le contaba la historia a erza

-A con que eso es lo que dice bueno vamos a pelear primero auque lo vuelvo a leer y dice que cada uno tendrá un ítem represantivo por ejemplo yo tengo una arma llamada el filo demoniaco deberia ver ustedes tambien le decia a todo erza

-Ho si es verdad aquí se ve algo tengo un traje de capa bueno me lo voy poner auque puedo elegir cualquier color bueno lo voy a elegir negro empezaba a entender mas o menos natsu

-Si parece que cada uno tenemos algo entonces hay que ponérnoslo y ponernos en accion interumpia gray

-Es cierto bueno vamos a ya respondía lucy

-Bueno vamos a pelear con monstruos fáciles para agarrar mínimo y para ir al otro día haremos otras cosas bueno empecemos decia gray

*aunque en medio del entrenamiento

-Ha miren allá hay alguien como parecido a juvia? miraba wendy mientras que terminaba de pelear con su amigos

-Uh se parece mucho y viene hacia acá corriendo respondia erza

-Gray-sama Gray-sama juvia ya llegó decía juvia que si era

-Eh juvia no puede ser que allá pasado y entrará hablaba gray a los demas

juvia llegó diciéndole

-Ho gray-sam cuanto lo extrañe me preguntaba donde estaba gray-sama ahora no voy a dejarte ir mientras le agarraba de la mano juvia a gray

-Oh por Dios no puede ser posible que este aquí dime como llegate aquí juvia

-Juvia los siguió y vio como desaparecieron entonces intenta atacar al ese tipo que estaba con ustedes y tambien me envio para aca contaba juvia

-bueno ven aquí y ayudanos a entrenar con nosotros decía erza

-Si yo quiero entrenar con gray-sama

-bueno que decidiste ser? le preguntaba lucy

bueno elegí arquera y tu lucy le respondió juvia

-Oh yo también le respondió lucy

-vale ya vamos a entrenar respondía wendy

*al anochecer

-Buf buf bueno esos es todo ahora que se hizo de noche tenemos que quedarnos de algún lugar ho miren haya hay una posada vamos a dormir hoy hay y despues vemos que hacemos vamos cansado natsu hablaba

-Oh miren una posada entremos hay y quedemonos por hoy señalaba erza

-Hola señor podria darnos una habitacion para 7 personas preguntaba erza al propetario

-Bueno lo que tengo es algo ...

-PERO POR QUE DEMONIOS PASO ESTO

-gray tendrás que conformarte con eso el propretario solo tenía cama grandes pero no individuales le decia erza

-Ahora ve allí con juvia

-Oh nuestra primera luna de miel mientras que se le lanzaba en gray juvia

-Ha ustedes también natsu,lucy les decía erza

-QUÉ decia natsu

*al rato

como me convencieron estar con lucy en esta cama decía natsu mientras que se acobijaba y un poco sonrojado

-esto no debió pasar natsu decía lucy sonrojada

* * *

**bueno nuevo capitulo jejeje deje su rewiew por aqui si les gusto no tenia mucha ideas pero bueno aqui y se el nuevo capitulo**

**les regalo este capitulos a mis amigos que me inspiraron a escribir y a rea no se si la conozca bueno bye aqui yo me voy**

**bye**


	3. doble espada

**disclaimer: hiro tiene fairy tail y yo tengo este fanfic**

**capitulo 3:**

* * *

*Al día siguiente

-Hey Gray como la pasastes ayer con juvia preguntaba natsu hacia Gray

-P-pues paso algo así

Flashback

-Gray-sama Juvia quiere hacer muchas cosas en esta primera luna de miel porfavor juegue con juvia-sama

-Me niego Juvia además ya tenemos que dormir ...

cuando Juvia se le lanzó encima de Gray en la cama con Gray

-Ho gray-sama queda mucho tiempo para jugar

-Espera Juvia eh-eh mejor nos vamos a dormir mientras que gray se metía en la cama sonrojado Gray

Fin de flasback

-Y bueno eso fue lo que sucedió y tu que paso con lucy preguntaba Gray mientra que se veia que estaba con mucho cansancio

-Ha pues fue algo muy raro pero no paso nada de otro mundo pero no pude cerrar los ojo en ningún tiempo bueno creo yo que la única que si pudo dormir Fue erza por lo que veo

-Hey chicos venga tenemos que entrenar no sean flojos les gritaban las chicas

-Bueno vamos Gray decía Natsu

-Vale vamos respondía Gray

*al rato

-Hey chicos vamos a comer algo decía Wendy

-Si tengo hambre respondia Natsu

-Creo que ya es hora de pelear para pasar al siguiente mundo creo que estamo con suficiente nivel tenemos que ir a allá que hablaba Erza

-Es verdad tenemos que ir pero el lugar son las ruinas malditas y pueden haber monstruo de nivel fuerte pero también somos mayoría y ya estamos al nivel adecuado y tambien tenemos habilidades pero sera dificil ganar contra el boss pero primero terminemos de comer y vallamosa las ruinas malditas decia hablaba Gray

-Tendremos que usar nuestras mejores habilidades decía Lucy

-Bueno ya terminamos de comer tenemos que ir decía Erza

-Bueno gracias Wendy por la comida le daba las gracias Natsu

*al llegar a la ruinas malditas

se veia una ruina con muchas telarañas y en muy mal estado auque por dentro se veia unas antorchas de luz y se veian piedras muy extrañas

-Pero que clases de ruinas son estas están en muy mal estado veía Lucy la ruinas

-Es que son ruinas no se pueden ser nada el significado de ruinas son resto del alguna construcción u otra cosa respondia Gray

-Es hora de entrar saque su arma y tenga cuidado agarraba de una baina de la espalda Natsu con una espada

-Si ya es hora empuñaba Gray una especie de artefacto raro

y Lucy sacaba un arco de color verde mientra que Wendy sacaba un bastón muy fuerte que se veía desde lejos y Erza tenía una espada muy parecida a la que tenía

-Es hora decía Natsu

*al entrar a la cueva

-El olor en este lugar es uno que nunca había lo habia visto Natsu olia en la ruinas

-Si huele raro miren por alla señala Wendy unos esqueletos algunos con espada y otros con arcos

-Tenga cuidado y no se separen ahora destruyamos a estos guesudos les informaba Gray a todos

-arco en vertical decía Natsu mientras que agarraba su espada y hacia dos golpes consecutivos en forma de V mientras que derrotaba a dos esqueleto

-Ilusión de leopardo y Gray se convierte en un leopardo y golpeaba rapidamente a 4 esqueletos y los derrotaba

-Viste fueguitos derrote 4 tu solo a 2 se elogiaba,así mismo Gray

-Callate nevera y terminemos esto,molesto Natsu

¡CUIDADO NATSU! gritaba Lucy

salía un esqueleto con una espada cuando le iba a golpear a Natsu salia erza para salvar a Erza

-Tengan cuidado primero pelean y después hablar,mientras que cortaba por la mitad al esqueleto

-Te debo una Erza respondía Natsu

-Bueno parece que aquí ya acabo lo que teniamos que hacer guardaba Wendy su bastón mágico

-Miren allá señalaba Juvia dos caminos en las ruinas

-Mmm hay dos caminos parece que hay que separarnos en tres decía Gray

-Yo quiero ir con Gray-sama decía juvia

-Nos dividiremos hací: Natsu,Wendy y Lucy irán en el lado de la derecha yo,Gray y Juvia iremos por la izquierda los dividia Erza

-Ok bueno nos vemos vamos Lucy,Wendy vamos cuidense ustedes les prometo que derrotaré a ese boss no podré perde gracias a eso respondía Natsu

-Cuidense hablaba todo simultáneamente

-Bueno es hora

*minutos después

-Siento un mal presentimiento y ese olor nunca lo he olido atentos Natsu-sama y Lucy-sama

-Vale respondía los dos

*unos minutos despues

Lucy: Miren que hay una puerta por allá

Natsu: Tenga cuidado puede estar el boss recuerden el plan

Flasback

Lucy: Tendremos que tener un plan si llegamos hasta el boss que dices Wendy

Wendy: Y Lucy-sama deberíamos tener un plan por si nos encotramos con el boss deberiamos hacer algo asi como que yo deberia quedarme atras mientras que Natsu-sama ataca al boss entoces Lucy respalda a Natsu y tal vez podramos ganar

Natsu: Na como sea contal que pueda derrotar al boss y bularme del estúpido nudista

Lucy: Es cierto puede ser un buen plan

Fin de Flasback

Natsu: Bueno entremos

*abre la puerta y no era nada y menos que el boss entoces en ese momento vieron al boss

Natsu: Whoa pero que demonios es eso

se veía un gran bestia con una armadura de oro mur fuerte y con escamas y una dos espadas

Lucy: Wendy,Natsu el plan

Natsu y Wendy: Ok

Natsu sacaba dos espadas una con una forma muy rara de coló azul por dentro y por fuera gris metal y la otra espada color rojo con aura

Wendy:Natsu-sama cuidado gritaba a pulmón Wendy

la bestia le lanzó un doble espadazo pero Natsu lo resistía con su dos espadas

-Arg no puedo resistir más se veia la cara de natsu agotada

-Natsu tenga esto conjuraba algunos códigos Wendy para que natsu resistiera más

se fortalecía pero no era suficiente así que Natsu se tiraba de lado para no recibir el golpe

-Flecha de fuego agarraba Lucy una flecha mientras que prende en fuego entoces la lanzaba pero la bestia la defendía con la espada

-ROAG hacia un gran rugido la bestia mientras iba a golpear a lucy con su dos espada

-¡Lucy! gritaba Natsu con desespero

* * *

**bueno eso fue todo por este capítulo al fin actualize informó que estare en dos retos y bla bla **

**y bueno vendra 2 one-shot uno de halloween y otro de mi personajes favoritos de fairy tail**

**asi que esperenlo además viene en camino nuevo fanfic bueno eso es todo por hoy asi **

**yo me voy bye**


	4. ARMOR

****Hola minna actualización lo se. Lo se que no he publicado pero era por el liceo y BLA BLA pero estare mas activo asi que disfruten esta actualizacion .****

**disclaimer: hiro tiene fairy tail yo una historia**

* * *

capitulo 4: Armor**  
**

-¡LUCY! gritaba desesperado Natsu

El monstruo rápidamente atacaba

¡CRASH!

-No permitiré que toques se veia Natsu con aura roja Natsu lo recontratacaba al monstruos con sus dos espadas haciendo un gran golpe

-ataque segador de fuego se lanzaba a una gran velocidad -Natsu

-Gracias Natsu se sonrojaba un poco Lucy

-Lucy necesito que ayudes a Natsu ya solo le falta la mitad de sus HP le interrumpía su sonrojo Wendy

-Ok,flecha de fuego se lanzaba por la espalda -Lucy-

-Arte secreta de la espada de fuego ráfaga de fuego cortante lanzaba Natsu rápidos ataque bajándole gravemente su HP al monstruo -Natsu-

pero el monstruo cambiando de arma continuamente a una hacha gigante atacando en círculos con la hacha golpeando a Lucy y Natsu

recitaba Wendy un conjuro que recuperaba los HP de Natsu y Lucy

-Gracias Wendy -Lucy-

-Ahora lanzamiento de doble flecha de hielo ¡ARTIC! se la lanzaba en los pies congelándose -Lucy

-Natsu ahora ... -Wendy-

vale... ¡GUAAAAA! golpeaba al monstruo derrontadole -Natsu-

-Uff ya terminamos,se tiraba el piso Natsu con gran cansancio -Natsu-

-Natsu que fue ese movimiento que hiciste con las dos espadas? -Lucy-

-Pues te acuerdas la otra vez que fuimos a la caverna de los huesos al terminar encontré una skill de ataques continuos. -Natsu-

-MMM yo también me había preguntado eso pero ahora esta más claro entendía Wendy

-Bueno es hora de regresar a la cabaña para descansar -Lucy-

-Tienes tu magia de teletransportacion Wendy? -Natsu-

-Pues si dejenme canalizarlo -Wendy-

-Eh? que es esto son item del monstruo -Natsu

-Parece que cada quien tuvieron algo yo tengo una arma llamada skinpnot de fuego y tu Wendy? -Natsu-

-Pues yo tengo una nueva habilidad se llama armor es una habilidad para tener más defensa al aliados y tu Lucy -Wendy-

-Unos guantes que me mejoran la velocidad de ataque -Lucy-

-Ya es hora de volver lo tienes listo Wendy? -Natsu-

Claro Natsu -Wendy-

*al anochecer

-Conque al fin llegaron esta vez compramos una suite para pasar la noche y mañana ir al 2 mundo -Natsu-

-Ustedes por lo menos tenían a Wendy nosotros tuvimos que caminar hasta aquí más la oleada que no encontramos tardamos mas de lo normal si no hubiera sido muy rapido -Gray-

-Bueno yo tengo gana de dormir asi que mañana preparense -Lucy-

*al otro día

-Natsu despierta vamos a salir al segundo mundo, despierta rápido -Lucy-

-Que pasa Lucy tocando alrededor Natsu para aclarar donde estaba tocando accidentalmente los pechos de Lucy -Natsu-

-¡NATSU! le daba una cachetada que sonrojan a la rubia también despertando al pelirrojo -Lucy-

-Empezando desde temprano e alboroto Natsu -Lucy-

-Natsu-san yo no sabía que tu eras así se -Wendy-

-Ya que estamos todos despierto vámonos al otro mundo -Erza-

-Esperen un momento no falta Juvia? -Gray-

-¿Gray-sama me a llamado? salía de la nada Juvia detras de Gray -Juvia-

-Esto no me gusta se le erizaba la piel a Gray dandole un escalofrio

*Un rato después

-Hey Natsu todavía tienes el portátil de cambiar los mundos -Gray-

-Claro la tengo aquí dejen buscarla en mi inventario ... ok aqui esta ten Gray le lanzaba el portatil -Natsu-

-Bueno llegamos ahora Gray usala indicandole -Erza-

-Portal star abría el portal -Gray-

-Whoo yo voy primero corría Natsu entrando al portal -Natsu-

-Natsu Lucy Seguia

-Juvia-sama quiere ir con Gray-sama -Juvia-

-Juvia dejame en paz entraba al portal Gray rápidamente

-Gray-sama. Gray-sama porfavor acompañe a Juvia le seguía Juvia

-Que se puede hacer con esta gente ven vamos Wendy -Erza-

-Whoo esta ciudad es fascinante -Natsu-

se le monstraba una especie de ciudad en forma de volcan saliendo de el magma de fuego

-Natsu ...¿EH que es esto? -Lucy-

-No se pero es genial fuego es hora de comer -Natsu-

-Espera Natsu recuerda que es un RPG no es tu cuerpo eso significa que si lo tomas podrías morir -Lucy-

-¡Apartense voy pasando los interrumpia Gray corriendo

-Eh que es esto? paraba de correr Gray

-Juvia-sama quiere pasarlo bien con ... Gray-sama pero que es esto un mundo de fuego? -Juvia-

-Si pero una pregunta como vamos a entrar hay -Erza-

-Ehh ... Erza se daba la vuelta Natsu

-Yo tengo una idea Erza-sama podríamos usar mi nueva habilidad "ARMOR" -Wendy-

-Oh muy bien Wendy Usalo -Erza-

-...canalizaba un poco de magia para usarlo... " ARMOR" -Wendy-

Mientras que a todos le aumenta la resistencia a los hechizos y más armadura

-Muy bien tenemos que entrar -Gray-

-Whou miren eso parece un laberinto y la puerta esta allá arriba como vamos a llegar ahí parece que tenemos hacer el laberinto -Natsu-

-Vamos a separarnos en 3 grupos yo con Gray-sama. Erza y y Lucy -Juvia-

-Vale vámonos entonces -Erza-

-¿Queee? yo no quiero ir con Juvia

-Ya deja de quejarte Gray mira que nos vamos -Lucy-

-Oh alfin estoy con Gray-sama solo sin que nadie nos fastidie -Juvia

-No me dejen aquí se lo suplico -Gray-

-Gray-sama quiere que sea su sirvienta personal tenía un vestido de sirvienta Juvia

-En que lugar sacaste eso -Gray-

-Pues Erza-sama lo había comprado este vestido y me lo presto -Juvia-

-(Maldita sea Erza) *mente de gray

-Mejor me voy adelantado -Gray-

-Gray-sama espereme -Juvia-

* * *

**bueno aquí termina el capitulo espero que le haya y si son tan buenos dejenme un rewiew**

**Proximamente : un nuevo fic **

**nombre: Hacker**

**bueno cha bye XxDragon the fairyxX**


	5. Infernal

Hola chicos aqui con el nuevo capitulo de adentrado de un juego antes de leer fic un aviso.

AVISO: el fic de hacker que les prometi salio fallido asi que no lo esperen tal vez despuès lo haga asi que bueno es solo un pequeño aviso ya que iba a hacerlo con un amigo pero al fin al cabo no quiso bueno si màs que decir vamos al fic

disclaimer: Hiro mashima creo a fairy tail yo solo hago un fic

* * *

capitulo 5 :Infernal

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de entrar hay y ya dejemonos de juego decìa Erza

*Al entrar

Se veia una especie de ciudad dentro de lo que parecìa un volcan en erpciòn

-Genial se sopredidos todos por ver el paisaje

-Whoa que es eso señalaba una pequeña tienda al fondo-"Lucy"

-No se pero parece pero todo esto es genial "Wendy"

-Deberiamos primero separarnos y recolectar informaciòn del lugar-"Erza"

-Por eso yo voy por alla señalaba una parte que habian varias tienda pero una gigante de pasteles de fresa-"Erza"

-Bueno si Erza va hacia alla yo querio ir hacia alla señalaba la tienda que le daba curiosidad a Lucy

-¿Hey y Natsu? interrumpia Wendy

-Donde se habra ido ahora ese tonto-"Gray"

-Deseguro se perdio, venga yo lo busco-"Lucy"

-Vale bueno si vemos a Natsu no lo dejen escapar

-Gray-sama vallamos hacia alla señalaba una tienda de cosas de matrimonio con estrella en los ojos -"Juvia"

-Pero que mier...-"Gray"

-Vamonos Gray-sama hacia alla-"Juvia"

-Antes de eso no tenemos que encontrar de medio de esto mostraba varios especies de telefonos-"Erza"

-Whoa Erza cuanto te costo esto?-"Lucy"

-Gaste la mitad del dinero que tenia. Y yo que queria comprarme una nueva arma se deprimía Erza

-Bueno yo creo que voy saliendo. Intentando de cambiar el tema Lucy caminaba poco a averiguar de que trataba tal tienda

al mira la tienda como suponìa Lucy era una tienda de color azul marino y pequeña y con un cartel diciendo "Adopta a tu pet" Lucy fue enseguida al ver de que trataba y hablando con el vendedor dandole informaciòn

-Vale entonces en otras palabras esta es una tienda de un compañero virtual que te permite ayuda en la fase de batalla? "Lucy"

-Pues si "vendedor"

-La verdad quisiera comprarme un pet "Lucy"  
-Elige el que esta mas a tus atributos les mostraba una lista el "vendedor"  
-¡Que hace aquì Plue!

-Pues al parecer no tiene mucho valor. "Lucy"

-Entoces eso significa que mis espiritus celestiales se corvitieron en "mascotas" "Lucy"

-Hey quiero comprar este le señalaba la oferta de PLue

-O ese "PET" este es muy bueno para la compañia

*un tiempo despues

-me dieron la una caja con la llave entoces los otros "PET" son reales? "Lucy"

-No entiendo nada "Lucy"

-Aaaah ya viene "Infernal"NPC"

-"Infernal" quien es ese "Lucy"

-Hey Lucy saludaba desde lo lejos, Natsu

-Natsu, todos te estàbamos buscando que hacìas? "Lucy"

-Esto... "Natsu"

-Y ademas ese monstruo "Infernal" que hace aquì?

-Esto lo hice yo jejeje "Natsu"

-Como hiciste esto "Lucy"

-Pues...

POV

-Bueno que puedo hacer aqui? "Natsu"

-Creo que ire a hablar con un NPC para entretenerme "Natsu"

-Hey NPC que misión tienes para mi. Preguntaba Natsu

-Hola viajero quieres ayudarme? Tendras una recompesa

-(Que le pasa a este NPC) "Natsu"

-Bueno en que quieres que te ayude "Natsu"

-Gracias por aceptar la misión ahora tienes que hacer... "NPC"

-En resumen tengo que matar unos monstruo no? "Natsu"

-Pues si "NPC"

Fin del POV

-Y entoces en la pelea arroge un monstruo al volcan y alparecer desperte ese monstruo "Natsu"

-Sea como sea tenemos que derrotarlo "Lucy"

-Yo me encargo de eso sacaba una espada Natsu

-Natsu recuerda que si tocas a Infernal de bajara muchos los HP "Lucy"

-Esto es interesante , estoy encendido "Natsu"

-Oleada de hielo. Lucy sacaba varias flechas y las lanzaba al mismo tiempo para que la posibilidad de esquivarla seria cadi nula 'Lucy"

En ese momento sacaba la espada de hielo y hacia varios ataques a Infernus pero el golpeaba a Natsu mandalo al piso

-Arg que suerte que pude parar el golpe si no hubiera muerto "Natsu"

-Cuidado Natsu "Lucy"

Lanzaba varios golpes hacia Natsu pero Natsu los equivacaba lanzandoze al ataque golpeando en el ojo dejando furioso a Infernus

-Roar lanzaba una enorme llamarada Infernus

-Lucy. Natsu se lanzaba empujando a Lucy y recibiendo completamente la llamarada

-Natsu ,Natsu resiste te protegere

lanzaba flechas pero eran inutiles

-Natsu no he podido hacer nada lo siento y ahora morimemos aqui "Lucy"

-Lucy *cof *cof corre yo me encargo de el apenas se paraba Natsu

-No te puedo dejar aqui moriras "Lucy"

-Quien dijo que voy a morir. Estoy encendido "Natsu"

* * *

**buenos chicos nueva actualización tarde pero nueva espero les guste n.n si me dejan un rewiew me inspira a seguir escribir**

**hasta la proxima me voy bye n.n**


End file.
